With the development of communication technologies, a user terminal may mount a plurality of antennas. For example, the user terminal may include a main antenna used to transmit and receive a signal and a diversity antenna only used to receive a signal. The user terminal may increase reception performance of a specific frequency band by synthesizing the signal received via the main antenna and the signal received via the diversity antenna using its radio frequency integrated circuit (RFIC) and the like.
If the user terminal is located a region, such as a very weak electric field, when much packet loss occurs because signal quality or strength is very weak, although it receives a signal using the conventional main antenna and the conventional diversity antenna, it is difficult to greatly enhance reception performance. Further, the user terminal may be in several communication environments such as a very weak electric field, a middle weak electric field, and a strong electric field and may be in a radio resource control (RRC) connected state or an RRC idle state for a base station. Conventional antenna use schemes do not efficiently correspond to an overall network environment in which the user terminal is located in reception performance or power consumption.